Sunset Above The Snow
by Niamh2816
Summary: When the Volturi decide to come to Forks to destroy the Cullens, the family search for other vampires to stand with them. Vampire Edward meets nomad vampire Bella, what will happen? Have they met their mate? Edward/Bella. Bad Summary. Read. Review. (:
1. Vision

_I tried to look for fanfics which were about Edward and Bella meeting when they are both vampires, there was little and the ones I did find were kind of cheesy and unrealistic. So I'm going to give it a go and write a story about how Bella and Edward meet when they are__** both vampires.**_

_The plot will relate to breaking dawn where the Volturi are coming to Forks. There is obviously no Renesmee, so they are coming to Forks because of the power the Cullens hold. The Volturi want to destroy the Cullens. We'll start with Alice having a vision of the Volturi's decision._

_I want you to imagine Bella looks like __**Astrid Berges-Frisbey **__because she is gorgeous, like Kristen Stewart really? Yuck. _

_Bella is going to be a nomad but is a vegetarian vampire who has been wandering around the world. She was with a family, two couples. You'll find out why she left through out the story._

_Bella is going to be the most amazing vampire because she has more than one gift. Read and you'll see what they are. :)_

_Any suggestions you have for the story please let me know because sometimes with my stories I just come to a stand still. _

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

_"How are the Cullens these days, sweet Jane?"Aro asks flatly to the small blonde girl._

_"They have two new vampires added to their coven master"Jane reports._

_"Oh?"Aro asks in a bored voice._

_"Both gifted master. The female sees the future and the male can sense and project emotions onto one person or to many"Jane explains._

_"Hmm..Interesting. Is the mind reader, Edward, still in the coven?"Aro asks._

_"Yes master"Jane replies._

_"That will be all Jane. What would I do with out you. Thank you for checking by on them for me"Aro says._

_Jane smiles briefly, bows down to her master and takes off in vampire speed out through the large ancient archway._

_"The coven is becoming highly powerful brother. Three gifted vampires is unreasonable for us to allow, don't you think brother?"Caius says flatly._

_"Yes brother"Aro says. _

_Aro holds his hand out towards his brother and Caius immediately reaches his hand out to place in Aro's out stretched hand. Silence spreads across the marble room as Aro flicks and reads through his brothers thoughts. Marcus sits on the other side of his brother, Aro, watching on expressionlessly and sighs deeply. Aro lets go of Caius hand and begins tracing the wooden arm rests on the chair pondering deeply._

_"You see my point of view brother?"Caius questions._

_"I do brother"Aro says._

_"Then you see if we let this go on any further, their power will increase within time. We do not allow covens to have more power than us brother. We acquire the gifted to join us not others"Caius states angrily._

_"Brother do calm down"Aro says raising his hand._

_"I take your opinion on board. Marcus what do you think?"Aro asks._

_"I do not see any threat to us. This coven has gifts but which can not be used against us"Marcus replies toneless._

_"Yes yes and the future teller? She would be beneficial to our ranks, don't you think dear brothers?"Aro says. Both brothers nod in reply._

_"But Aro, she will not leave her mate or her coven"Caius says._

_"Yes I know that brother. That is why we have Chelsea"Aro replies._

_"Exactly"Caius states and smiles evilly._

_"You feel this should lead to a battle?"Marcus asks Caius._

_"Aro it is the only way. We can acquire the gifted vampires to join us. This is what you have to do if you want the future teller and the others"Caius explains otherwise ignores his other brothers question._

_"Hmm.. Decisions. Decisions."Aro says while thinking deeply._

_"Have you come to a conclusion brother?"Caius asks._

_"So eager for domination, brother"Aro smirks._

_"But otherwise, yes, I see no other direction. The Cullens have to be destroyed"Aro states. Marcus sighs. Caius grins in a successful manner._

_"When brother?"Caius asks._

_"Let's give them three months of life. Then we will leave Italy and go to Forks. Our reasoning will be for wrong doing. Laws broken."Aro says._

_"There has been no law broken"Marcus says._

_"I know dear brother, but what will I tell our audience? We can not look weak and scared to our people"Aro says._

_"Two months then and the Cullens will be destroyed"Aro announces loudly._

The glass vase slips from Alice's fingers and smashes into little pieces on the ground. Her eyes focus into the far distance as a vision flashes into her mind. Each member of the Cullen family stare across the room, wide eyed, at Alice. Jasper rushes to Alice's side and holds her elbows tight in his hands while Edward reads her mind watching the vision occur in her mind.

"Alice? What is it? What do you see?"Jasper asks calmly.

"The Volturi. They're coming for us"Alice whispers panicky.

Everyone around the room gasps and freezes. All is silent and the suspense is broke.

"When? How long till they come?"Carlisle asks.

"Two months from now. New Years Eve"Edward replies.

"The whole guard. Aro, Caius and Marcus as well. Their wifes"Edward states.

"What? But they never leave Italy"Esme whimpers slightly.

"Why?"Carlisle asks.

"Two reasons. Caius worried about the power we hold. Aro has come to acquire. Me. Alice. Jasper"Edward explains.

"What do we do?"Emmett asks.

"We need to split up. Gather friends to stand with us. Fight with us"Alice says.

"Carlisle, Esme and I will stay behind. We'll be here so when the people you send come here we will be able to explain. They'll trust Carlisle"Edward explains.

"I'll ring Tanya. Tell her we need them all to come down straight away"Carlisle says and rushes off to make the call.

"Come on Jasper. We'll go find nomads. We'll find Peter and Charlotte. We'll send them back here and go find the others nomads. Emmett and Rose you have to go get the Romanian Coven, Egyptian Coven, the Irish Coven and the British Coven. We'll get the Amazon Coven, we'll be closer to them"Alice says.

"Okay"Emmett answers.

Alice grasps Jasper's hand and pulls him long while she hugs the rest of her family.

"Good luck everyone"Alice says.

"Be safe"Esme says grasping her hands together.

"We will. We'll be back in a week. Same time as Rose and Emmett"Alice smiles as she and Jasper disappear into the woods.

"We better make a move too Rose"Emmett says.

"Sure"Rosalie says.

"See you all in a week"Emmett calls out in a booming voice. He punches Edward in the back and they follow in Alice and Jasper's direction.

Edward turns to Esme in the sitting room.

"They'll be fine mom"Edward says with a grin which coaxes a smile out of her.

"Okay. So what do we do now?"Esme says.

"We have to wait. Denalis will be here in the morning"Carlisle says coming back into the room and wrapping his arms around his mate.

* * *

**That is chapter one. I would write more to this chapter but my dad wants the laptop:P I'll write on my tablet, the next chapter will be up tomorrow. **

**Favourite, follow and review. PLEASE REVIEW. It stops me from being lazy.**


	2. First Sight

_**Chapter Two**_

Edward stands at the long wide window at the back of the house. He watches and listens to the stream beside the house, the water rushing through the rocks. He listens closely to the rabbits feet against the grass, the frogs splashing into the water and the birds wings fluttering as they sing around the trees. He listens to all the wildlife so he can block out the thoughts that belong to other people that he hears in his mind. Carlisle thinking through the Volturi's reasoning and their angle. Esme thoughts full of worry for her children. Cars race by the main road, humans listening to radio station and cds. Suddenly a car slows down on the main road and turns onto the long driveway to the house. Carlisle, Esme and Edward take their places near the front door and wait. Car doors open and close. Five pairs of footsteps make their way up the steps of the porch and come to a stop. Three raps on the door and Carlisle moves to answer it.

"Hello Carlisle"Tanya says.

"Tanya. Kate. Irina. Carmen. Eleazar." Carlisle nods at each member of the Denali Coven and they all mumble hellos.

"Hello Edward"Tanya says with a wide bright smile.

"Hello Tanya"Edward replies coolly. Tanya sighs in reply.

Ever since the Cullens met the Denalis Tanya had shown great interest in Edward in a romantic manner but Edward has never returned the feelings and he told her in a gentlemanly manner he did not return the feelings. Edward felt lonely sometimes even when he was surrounded by his family. He was lonely because all his family were divided into couples and he was the odd one out. He did not have a mate. Even though Tanya showed interest, he did not know what he wanted. He just hadn't found what he wanted in a woman. He was surrounded by couples who were in love and he sometimes felt he was like robotic, his feelings were always the same. He never experienced anything new in his life. He would never get to find that someone with just one month left in his existence.

"What's going on Carlisle?"Eleazar asks.

"We need help. The Volturi are coming to kill me and my family. We need all the help we can get to stand against them. The only way is to stand up against them and fight, I'm afraid"Carlisle says.

"Of course, you are our family we will defeat you but why are they coming?"Tanya asks.

"The Volturi are worried about the power our coven have against them. They also want to acquire the gifted vampires of our coven to join them, to make them stronger"Carlisle continues.

"It is a suicide mission but I'm in"Tanya says.

"Me too"Kate says.

"Of course we will fight with the Cullens"Carmen says.

In six days, the Cullen home was full of vampires from across the global. Peter and Charlotte arrived a few hours after the Denalis did. The Egyptian Coven were next which included Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia. After them nomads like Mary, Randall and Garrett arrived. Edward watches Kate and Garrett in the back garden talking in a flirtatious way. He was the only one brave enough to allow Kate to practice her gift on him. Edward listened to their thoughts and noticed both had feelings for each other but he sat back and watched.

The Romanian Coven were next to arrive which included Stefan and Vladimir. Both of them were most excited about the situation though they kept to themselves. After the Romanian's came the Irish Coven that included Maggie, Siobhan and Liam. Followed by the British Coven that contained of Claire, Anne, Henry and Oliver. Rosalie and Emmett finally returned home a day early and it eased Esme's tension a little but her other two children were not home yet.

On the seventh day, everyone was scattered around the house when they heard a vampire running towards the house and Carlisle made his way towards the front door. Esme followed behind him. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch watching the news and Edward stood by the window listening to the stream when he heard the sweetest voice like soft bells. Which made his head turn in the direction the voice came from.

"Hello I'm Carlisle, this is my partner Esme"

"Hi, I'm Bella. Alice sent me here, she told me you could do with some help"Edward heard the girl say and then she laughed.

"Did she tell you all about our situation?"Carlisle asks.

"She did. She's on her way to the Amazon now. She told me to tell you that they'll be back tomorrow"Bella said.

"Thank you. Come on in Bella. Meet everyone"Carlisle said.

Edward focused on the new comers voice and she walked around the house as Carlisle introduced her to the vampires around the house. He was becoming frustrated because he was unable to read her thoughts, he heard her voice but everything else was blank. It confused him. When she reached the doorway of the living room he froze.

She had long wavy chocolate brown hair that came to her waist, beautiful golden eyes, sharp cheek bones, a heart shaped face and dark eye lashed. To him she was the most beautiful woman he had ever come across. He noticed his breathing had increased and he was quite just staring at her. He noticed the others were aware of this exchange and he quickly went back to normal. Her eyes were also focused on him and he smiled a crooked smile and she returned quickly.

"This is Edward my son"Carlisle introduced.

"Hello Bella"Edward said.

"Hello"Bella replied.

The other four Cullens in the room and the Denalis watched Bella and Edward stare at each. Carlisle and Esme couldn't help but smile. Carlisle continued introducing Bella to the others.

Edward couldn't keep his eyes off Bella and he felt something began to stir inside his chest.


	3. Sunrise

_**Chapter Three**_

Edward couldn't understand. He could hear her speak but couldn't hear her thoughts. It frustrated him. It made him feel weak. He tried and tried to get into the beautiful girl's mind but it wasn't working. He came up blank each time. Silence was all he heard from her. Even though he was frustrated, he felt calm. It was peaceful, peaceful to be around her. Soon enough the thoughts of the other vampires rushed around him making his head swirl. He was aware of Eleazar thoughts the most, he was using his gift to try figure out if she had a gift.

_A shield, maybe? I-I can't be sure. I think she's blocking me now. It's hard to say. Hmm.. Interesting, _he thought.

Everyone was in deep conversation. Asking Bella questions, where did she come from? How old was she? Edward tuned into the conversation, fascinated and curious about the young woman and her answers. He wanted to know all about her. He was never this interested in anyone before. It did not make sense to him. He briefly caught her eyes locking with his more than once but to flicker away just as fast so no one else would notice. He heard her say in the sweetest softest voice he ever heard that she lived in Chicago, born in 1908. He liked the fact they had things in common. When the British Coven entered the room, he could tell they recognized Bella and she did too. They all embraced her fondly.

"Bella!"Anne greeted her and threw her arms around her waist. Bella chuckled.

"Miss me?"Bella teased.

"Of course! It's been what? Fifty-six years since we've seen you"Anne pouted.

"I know. Sorry. I've been travelling"Bella said sweetly.

"See anything nice?"Anne asked curiously.

"Yeah, I have"Bella sweeping her eyes towards Edward's feet. Anne did not miss the gesture, so either did Edward.

"Well we have to have a chat later. We're just going to go hunting"Anne says and waves.

Bella took her seat beside Esme on the couch that faced the couch Carlisle and Eleazar were sitting on which Edward stood beside. The other vampires were spread around the room. Tanya, Irina, Kate and Carmen stood around the room listening intently. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch against the wall, a chest board between them. Edward could see through their thoughts that Rosalie was going to win. Eleazar thoughts were turning sour, he was at his breaking point because he couldn't figure out what gifts Bella had. Benjamin entered the room along side Tia and the Irish Coven when the conversation began about each vampire and a gift they had. Carlisle explained about each member of their coven who had a supernatural gift.

"Alice, she could see the future. Jasper, he can influence people's emotions and Edward here can read minds"Carlisle said.

Edward watched Bella's reaction each time a gift was announced and he could tell it did not frighten her. He knew that she had a gift and she was aware what others could do. That she wasn't the only one. When Carlisle spoke about Edward's gift she turned to focus on him and a dazzling smile appeared on her face.

"Can't read my mind huh?"Bella teased lightly.

"No. Not a thing. It's very frustrating"Edward grunted. Bella chuckled in reply.

"You have a gift, don't you? Some sort of shield?"Eleazar said.

"Yes. More than one actually. I'm a mental shield. I can protect myself and others against psychic attacks. I've been working on it to expand to a physical shield. I think it will work when I have a trigger it can expand more easier. That part will take more time to work on. But I have another gift. I can freeze time and rewind time. Funny actually, how it works"Bella chuckles.

Everyone in the room stares wide eyed at Bella. Carlisle smiles in amazement shaking his head.

"Wow. Never have I heard or met a vampire that possessed more than one gift"Carlisle says.

"Aro sent me around the world looking for gifts such as yours"Eleazar says in awe.

"With you on our side. The Volturi don't stand a chance"Benjamin teased. Bella chuckled.

...

When Alice and Jasper returned home with the Amazon Coven, Esme's worry finally was gone. Many stayed around talking for hours and hours on end, especially when they had hours to waste that they couldn't use to sleep. Edward looked out the back window and saw Bella sitting at the top of a tree near the stream at sunrise. Edward walked towards the back door and his feet began to walk in the direction of the tree Bella was sitting on. He was vaguely aware of the thoughts who were noticing him going to Bella.

_He's going to talk to beautiful Bella? __Maybe..._he heard Esme say.

_Get in there kid_, he heard Emmett say.

Edward climbed the tall tree and Bella slide over to make room for him even though she did not look to see who was coming towards. They sat in silence until Bella spoke.

"Beautiful isn't it?"Bella questioned. "The sun rising?"She smiled at him.

"Yes. Especially when it starts to snow in a few weeks"he replied.

She turned her focus back to the sun rising and he admired her beauty. He liked the way her chocolate coloured hair was wavy to her waist. He imagined what it would be like for his fingers to weave into her hair, how soft it would feel. He liked how her lips were full and a rosy pink. He imagined what it would be like to touch them with his fingertips. What it would be like for his lips to touch hers. She was the perfect height for him too. He liked the way she was quite short. Five foot three to his six foot one. She was petite and had curves that made her stand out. He wondered what it would be like to hold her in his arms, her cheek pressed against his chest. He was attracted to her which was his conclusion. He liked the way she looked at things. Her free nature. How calm and peaceful she made him. He could tell she was good, even selfless, he could tell from hearing her talk.

She always felt cold all these years. Frozen for life. Something changed. After hours sitting on the tree talking to him, laughing freely together, she felt alive. She liked being around him. Liked how he talked like in was still stuck in both of their times in the 19th century. He talked like a gentleman and it made her frozen heart warm. When they climbed down the tree, he held out his hand to help her down even though they both knew she didn't need help. She realized he did it so he could touch her and being the gentleman he was. They were both aware of the electric current that flowed between them when their skin touched.

Their frozen hearts could of started to beat again if it were possible..


	4. Practice

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, means a lot :) Keep reviewing and I'll write more :)_

_Jaymili: Thanks for the reviews. I think the mating really occurs instantly. First sight sort of thing. In the books we see all the vampires couples instantly got to together. It never sounded like they were friends if you get me :P Also in Midnight Sun (Some of the Twilight story told in Edward's POV Stephanie didn't finish it- and was leaked btw if you haven't read it, google it if you would like to read it) he craved her blood but then he was instantly attracted to her. So if Edward met Bella as a vampire it would only been attraction if that makes sense. Also due to the vampires being frozen they have a lot of changes that occur. Woops, yes that was a mistake, it should of been the 20th century. Thanks for pointing that out, I always make little mistakes :P Keep reading and reviewing :) _

_Kay11Kay1: Yes they are falling in love :) :P Thanks for the review._

_Bella and Edward Love For Life: Thank you so much for reading. I'm glad you like it :)_

_Ellaryne: Thanks a million for the reviews :) I'm glad your liking the story :) _

_SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem: Thanks for your reviews aswell :) _

_This Chapter is for all these lovely people who have been reading and reviewing :P Thank you very much :)_

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

Fighting practice began later on that day in a massive field outside of Forks, the men were excited to say the least but the women were not so excited especially the ones who had mates. Emmett wore the biggest grin on his face because he could finally use his full strength but Edward could tell from Rosalie's thoughts that she was worried about him getting hurt even though she knew he could handle himself. Over the years Edward noticed how vampire couples were most protective of their mates especially the males, if danger was close by they would take a protective stance in front of their female mate or if they felt someone was a threat to their mate they would growl or hiss at them to warm them off. Edward seen it through many people's eyes and seen it with his own eyes what it was like for two mates who were deeply in love, how they still looked at each other after many years, with love at first sight that still lingered. That would never leave them.

All around him everyone was separating into groups, non-gifted vampires began to pick opponents, while others watched intensively to gain tactics while the most experienced and skilled fighters taught everyone in which was the best way to attack or protect themselves or others. Other groups included the gifted vampires, Alice, Benjamin, Kate, Zafrina and Bella. They were joined by volunteers who would act as the attackers and the gifted would use their powers along side their fighting to defeat and attack back. Edward approached that group and watched as Kate took on her sister Tanya. Both were quick, Kate approached Tanya like a predator after its prey with a smirk on her face. Tanya tried her best to keep a distance from Kate, she moved rapidly every time Kate got closer to her. Soon enough Kate got close and Tanya got shocked and feel to the ground.

Kate offered her a hand, while Tanya shook her head rapidly laughing loudly.

"No, no. I'd rather not"Tanya said and flipped quickly off the ground.

Next Benjamin was up and Garrett volunteered with a smirk on his face.

"Throw everything you have on me, wind, water, anything really. I want to see what's it's like"Garrett shouting walking further down the field.

Edward caught from the corner of his eye that Kate was leaning forward, eyes trained on Garrett's every move when Benjamin started his attacks. Edward could tell her breathing had stopped and she was holding it for along while. He wasn't the only one who had caught this. Bella who was standing on his right was looking at her along with Kate's sisters, Irina, Tanya and Carmen. Bella turned his head and looked at Bella who responded also looking at him. They smiled sweetly at each other, lovingly even. Edward was surrounded with thoughts from his family about the way he was acting with Bella, he blocked those thoughts out but couldn't help but listen to Jasper's insight.

_He's experiencing new emotions that he has never felt before. Sense of protectiveness? Kind__ness. Hope. Awe. Admiration. Joy. Love? All towards the girl. Hmm.. _Jasper thought.

So many new emotions he was finding. So many new. So many in different ways. The last one stuck in Edward's head. Love? Was he in love with Bella? Was she in love with him? The thoughts that went round and round in his head. Everything was so new to him. He had only felt love for his family, never this love in this sense. Not in the way his family felt for their mates. He shook his head to rid of the thoughts so he could concentrate on the fighting. Everyone was laughing. Garrett was in the air, Benjamin used the river water to throw Garrett up into the air and the wind slammed him forcefully into the ground making a huge opening in the ground.

"Wow, that sure was something"Garrett remarked shaking his head in awe.

Bella and Alice were chatting when Anne from the British Coven shouted over to her.

"Hey Bella!"Anne said and Bella's head whipped towards where Anne was standing.

"Yes?"Bella said sweetly.

"Why don't you show everyone what you can do?"Anne said excitedly. "That girl can fight"She continued.

Bella smirked and walked with such grace it looked like she danced across the field to take her place in the middle grasping her hands behind her back and twirled around. Emmett's booming voice and steps nearly shook the ground.

"Ready to lose Bella?"Emmett grinned.

"Pfft. Step on up. I won't use my gifts yet though I doubt I will need them"Bella replied cheeky.

Both Emmett and Bella took on their attack crouches and attacked each other. Edward could tell Bella had the upper hand. She was faster than Emmett. Even stronger. Even though she was the second smallest to Alice, her size was a great advantage to her. She could move swiftly, never letting Emmett touch her. Emmett was slammed down to the ground many times and he was getting riled up, Edward felt nervous watching Emmett come after Bella each time. He was afraid if she got hurt even though he knew it was only play and Emmett wouldn't want to hurt her. He felt an urge to protect her and throw himself in front of her so she would be safe. Once Emmett had Bella by the throat and Edward felt panicked. He was leaning forward, venom filling his mouth. The only thing that stopped him from going to Emmett's neck and snapping it was Alice's soothing thoughts and her tiny hand on his arm.

_Calm down. She's got this, she let him get her. She knows what she's doing. You know Emmett wasn't going to hurt her. It's okay Edward.. _Alice thought in such a soothing voice that he got out of his stance and relaxed letting out the breath he was holding.

_I did see this was going to happen. I had a vision when I was in the Amazon forest. I'm always right. She's lovely, isn't she? Very pretty. She's going to be my best friend too. Great addition to our family. Esme is going to be so happy.._Alice thoughts were turning smug, Edward frowned at her and rolled his eyes.

He was getting annoyed with the people around him, they were immediately sensing Edward and Bella as mates when he didn't know himself. He knew he never felt like this with another person, ever. He realized it was easier for the outside to see what he couldn't. He remembers Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, it was obvious to Edward how in love the two couples were but they were in their own bubbles they didn't know it was this obvious. Maybe it was like that for Bella and Edward now. Carlisle had said before, vampires are different from humans in lots of ways but in partners it was like they find their soul mates with first sight, their mate for the rest of their existence.

Emmett and Bella were finished fighting and they were turning their attention to Bella's gifts now. Bella instructed Emmett to attack her, he was standing on one side of the field while Bella was on the other. When Emmett started to run, he was two thirds across when suddenly he was frozen, in a running form. Bella was telling us how the gift worked. She could freeze who she wanted and how many people and then attack. She could also reverse time by five secs max. Everyone was watching now, everyone was in awe. She showed us the reversal and Emmett moved back where he was five seconds ago. Bella moved on to the shields, mental shield was the easiest, like a muscle in her arm that she could flex and expand it and cover who she needed and how many people she needed to protect. The shield was a misty purple blue colour when a power was used against it. Edward couldn't use his power or either could Zafrina.

After a few hours of training everyone drifted off, some went hunting, or went back to the Cullen's house but the Cullen's, the Denali's, the Amazon Coven, Garrett and Bella stayed on the field to practice.

"Hey Bella. I've always wanted to know if Edward was a good fighter but I could never tell because he was always cheating using his mind reading thing. Do you mind taking him on for me? I really want to see this"Emmett said loudly.

"Sure"Bella said with a grin.

"Huh. I don't like to hurt a lady but I'll go easy on you"Edward teased. Bella snickered.

"Is that so? Well good luck with that"Bella laughed.

Soon enough they were both circling each other with everyone attention focused on them. Edward and Bella smirked at each other and Edward made a move to strike, his hands grasped handfuls of air and he frowned in confusion. He was aware of Bella's laugh behind him, Emmett's booming laugh along with Alice's giggle and the others laughing also. He faced Bella again and they both moved effortlessly into a routine of attacks. To the outside he could tell through the others mind's that it looked nearly like a dance. Both of them were fast. Equal in speed. When they both broke off both of them were breathing rapidly.

They were both sizing each other up,trying to figure out who would make the next move and what the move would be. Both attacked together and Edward felt himself being pinned against the ground with his arms above his head.

"Hah. One point to me"Bella said smugly.

Edward rolled her over so he was straddling her instead and pinning her against the ground and he smirked. She smirked back and he raised his eyebrows but then he was flying through the air, his back hitting the tree knocking it over. Everyone was laughing and Edward had to join in. They continued fighting until Esme put an end to it and called it a draw which Emmett sulked about.

"Not bad Cullen"Bella praised when everyone left.

"I hope you weren't using your gifts on me and cheated"Edward said with a raised eyebrow.

"Never"Bella replied.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and smiled.

"I'll race you back to the house. Ready. Set. Go!"He shouted.

Bella laughed, enchanting the forest. They raced through the trees, at each other's tail, each time. Both were fast..

They were equal to each other. They were good together..Perfect together...

* * *

_That's chapter four, REVIEW PLEASE :)_


	5. I Wouldn't Let Anyone Hurt You

_Due to the fact I'm going more reviews and more people are making these story a favourite and helping me get it out there for more to see I decided (and because I've too much time on my hands) to write another chapter. I'm going to try make them longer too but if I do you'd be lucky to get one, once a week. Haven't decided really :P_

_Twilight6696: Thank you for reading. I'm happy your loving my story. :) Also thanks for the complement, very sweet of you :P :)_

_Vampdreams: Thanks for reading. I'm glad you like the relationship between them :)_

_Kay11kay1: Thanks :) Makes my day that your reading every chapter I post :D_

_EdWaRd33: Glad you liked it :) I love that you appreciate Bella's powers :P Thanks for reading :)_

_Chapter five goes out to all these lovely people who have been reviewing :)_

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

Over the next few weeks everyone practiced their fighting skills by taking on each individual, learning their strengths and weaknesses. Jasper was teaching how to defeat themselves from multiple attack and it was each to see the cracks. Every mated pair would be side by side protecting the other. When it came down to the fighting the Volturi could have the upper hand knowing how to divide each mated pair. It was also a strength because each mated pair could fight well together, they would make sure their mate was protected, defeated.

The Cullens lent their cars to the vampires, who had a diet consisting of human blood, so they could go feed somewhere out of Forks. The Cullens, the Denalis, Garrett and Bella were the only ones left at the house. Alice was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase with Jasper's head in her lap. Esme was sketching and humming to herself on the sofa beside Carlisle who had his head bend over a thick book. Rosalie and Emmett sat under the stairs playing a game of chess. Tanya, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen were all sitting outside on the porch step. Garrett and Kate were messing around out back. Edward sat at his piano playing softly to himself while Bella watched on from the couch. Bella found herself drifting over to take a seat beside him. Edward shuffled over to make room for her and he was aware of Esme and Carlisle looking at them. Bella watched Edward's fingers drift over the keys, listening to the beautiful music he created. Bella began to hum with the music, Edward loved the tune of her voice, he thought it went well with the song and he could see the ending perfectly in his mind.

"That was beautiful. Does it have a name?"Bella asked softly.

"Thank you. Hm.. It's a lullaby"Edward replied.

"Can I hear something else?"Bella asked sweetly.

They sat there for hours, the two of them lost in their own little bubble. She could play too. He watched her fingers dance over the keys creating beautiful music, they played together, the sound was as gentle like a soft breeze at sunset across a beach, like gentle waves on the sand, like chimes dancing together, it was beautiful to the ears. Edward focused on Bella but he was aware of his family watching the pair and their thoughts went wild all together so he did his best to tune them out. Tanya was not happy when she caught them looking at each other, smiling lovingly at each other. Esme was full of joy, she had never seen Edward in such a different sight. He was gentle, warm and talked softly to Bella. He was sweet with her. When she watched them play music together, she could see the love in their eyes, how Bella watched him when he wasn't looking. She watched their hands touch many times, the touches were so gentle and sweet it made her smile and to nudge Carlisle so he would see them too. Esme caught Alice's eye at one point and Alice replied with a wink.

On Christmas Day, Edward and Bella went hunting together while everyone stayed home making themselves busy with different tasks around the house. They ran fast through the woods, jumping over falling trees and boulders that stood in their way until they slowed down and could smell deer near by. They smirked at each other and separated going for separate scent from two herds of deer and took them down quickly. Bella caught the scent of a grizzly bear and sped towards it while Edward was finishing up. She stopped dead in her tracks when she smelt a scent of a vampire she did not recognize and was immediately on her guard in a crouch position with her eyes trained on the trees around her. She heard footsteps coming closer and then Edward was there pushing her body behind his. He stood in a protective stance and watched the area where the anonymous vampire was coming to. Edward's arms were spread widely in front of him, protecting Bella from the unknown vampire. The footsteps slowed and Bella could tell Edward was reading the vampire's thoughts.

"He means no harm. He is a friend of Carlisle's. His name is Alistair"Edward whispered to Bella. Bella nodded.

"Alistair it's Edward, Carlisle's son so to speak. I have Bella here with me. She's a nomad also. We mean no harm"Edward shouted out.

Both Edward and Bella watched Alistair appear into their eye of view with a smirk on his face. Bella noticed Alistair's clothes were filthy dirty and ragged. He had dark jeans, dark boots, a long brown jacket with fur around the hood and finger-less gloves. Bella nearly laughed at the fact he was dressed like he lived in a cold area even though it was impossible since vampires never felt the cold. His hair was no different, it was muddy blonde to his chin and his face was incredibly beautiful because all his features were sharp and angled in a unique way. Bella felt nervous around him, like he was a threat in some way. She felt he would hurt her. She couldn't be sure. Edward stood out of his stance but still kept a hand on Bella's arm to keep her back. She watched Alistair's eye flick back and forward from her face to Edward's and she felt she could shiver at the thought.

"You know where to go, Alistair. Everyone is at the house, try not to upset anyone huh?"Edward said coldly.

Alistair raised his eyebrows at Edward and without a word ran past them and headed to the house. Edward kept his eyes on him at all times making sure he was no where near Bella. Once he was out of sight, Edward turned and faced Bella and examined her.

"Are you alright?"Edward asked.

"Yeah. He just gave me the creeps, you know? Similar to what we'll expect in a few days"Bella said.

"Yea, he's gone crazy a bit"Edward chuckled.

"Hmm.."Bella said looking at the ground.

"Hey"Edward said softly putting his hand under her chin coaxing her to look at him.

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you"Edward said.

Bella gasped lightly and Edward moved closer, drawing her body to his. She drew his body to her. Like magnets, every part of their body touched. Their lips pressed together hard. It wasn't a soft kiss, it was fierce. His fingers matted in her hair, a moan in his throat electrified her body making a new hunger crave for his body. They kissed nearly aggressively while her fingers touched his face greedily. Fast as lightning her back was against a nearbyr tree while his hands locked under her thighs lifting her up. They broke off both breathing hard.

He knew. She knew.

They were meant to be together forever..


	6. Calm Before The Storm

_EdWaRd33, Vampdreams, MissMartha, Kay11kay1, Thanks a million for reading. I'm glad your liking my story. This chapter is for you four :)_

_This is going to be the scene before the battle scene... I didn't want to draw it out any further. Hopefully this will be good enough for everyone's viewing pleasure :P lol_

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

The snow began to stick to the ground. Every set of vampire's eyes focused on each snowflake that floated slowly till it touched the earth. Alice's vision made it clear that the Volturi would come in the morning, so they set up camp near the battlefield on the opposite side of the direction where the Volturi would come from. Emmett and Garrett knocked down a few trees to use the trunks of the trees as seating for everyone. Four long trees were arranged into a square shape around the bonfire which was the center. Emmett broke a thinner and smaller tree into logs and used them to build the bonfire. Then Benjamin used his gift by lighting the logs with the flames that came from his fingertips. Their surroundings were no longer dark but lit brightly so they could see. Carlisle and Esme took their seat beside Benjamin and Tia. The Irish Coven and the British Coven were next to sit down soon followed by the nomads. The vampires began to talk about war stories. The human wars that they were around to see as either vampire or human. Garrett had been around just as long as Carlisle had and was most entertained with the chosen topic. He turned smug during the conversation as he provided others with the information that was more factually than mythical. The others who were rather standing around like statues made their way to sit and join in the conversation except Bella and Edward.

Bella and Edward were both sitting on the ground a few feet away from the others. They were either talking quietly to each other or stared into each others eyes with wonder. They sat close together, their backs to the group, hip touching hip, leg touching leg, arm touching arm, holding hands softly. Everyone ignored the pair, they didn't look at them at all but Edward heard a few people's thoughts.

_Finally Edward has found someone. I'm so happy. My brother found her. Found his mate? Yes, I can see that._ _I've another sister..._Alice's thoughts were most sure. Her visions made it matter of fact. Vision after vision..The possibilities. If they both survived, there would be..Marriage. Happiness. Love. For eternity. _  
_

Jasper was also very focused on Edward and Bella, his thoughts whirled around the emotions he could sense from the pair. He was able to tell how strong the emotions were and how it could not be broken.

Soon enough the sun began to rise over the snow covered mountain tops and silence spread across the arrange of vampires. The fire had died down leaving the ashes behind. Edward heard a few people thinking, _would we end up as ashes by the end of the day? _Making them shiver mentally. It was a tough moment for everyone, knowing they could lose their loved ones and end up dead themselves.

Everyone began arranging themselves into order once on the battlefield. The Cullens stood at the front in the center. They stood as a family. Stood together in a line. Emmett. Rosalie. Jasper. Alice. Esme. Carlisle. Edward. Each coven stood together. All close together. The nomads stood together behind Edward on the far right a bit back. Everyone stood silent. No was breathing, they stared ahead watching the mist around the trees.

"How long Alice until they are here?"Carlisle asks.

"Five minutes. They will come from the north. They will stop though. I'd suggest you say a few words, Carlisle"Alice says after a pause.

Edward's teeth grated together when new thoughts registered in his mind. Thoughts full of violence towards his family that it was hard for him not to run and attack. He wanted to snap their necks in half, rip their heads off, burn their bodies into their ashes. Fury bubbled underneath his stone like skin. His eye sight turning red and he leaned forward ready to put his thoughts into reality. Into action. Only something stopped him. He felt a hand touch his arm and his anger began to melt and he relaxed his body so it was no longer leaning forward.

Then the Volturi came into view. They all wore black and red cloaks that made their faces so white it was nearly terrifying. Their faces were expressionless and they marched closer in human speed. Suddenly they stopped and Edward read their thoughts and they all centered around the number of vampires in which have joined the Cullens on the battlefield.

Edward turned to see Bella with concern written all over her face. Her hand dropped from his arm and he moved closer to her. He moved his body slightly so she was half behind his body. Bella had moved from the nomad group to stand beside him. He knew he had to fight. Fight for her. For their freedom so they could be together forever. Edward could see his and Bella's interaction from several different view points all from his family. Alice was the only one who wasn't looking directly at them but she held her head down trying to hid her grin. Emmett and Rosalie were the most shocked because they were both unaware of anything except themselves. Esme's thoughts were full of joy even in such a horrid time. Carlisle was also trying to hide a smile. Jasper had a smug grin that matched his thoughts. Edward was able to tell his family approved of Bella. They all really liked Bella. She would and did fit in well with the family.

That moment was wiped away in a second and they refocused on the situation in front of them. Everyone was silent. Carlisle turned his head in Edward's direction.

_Should I speak?_ Carlisle said as a thought.

Edward ran through all the thoughts from the other side and gave Carlisle a slight nod.

"It's the only chance you will get"Edward said under his breath.

Carlisle stood forward and held his hands out with his palms facing outwards.

"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries. Though it's hard for me to believe we are friends since you have come here to slaughter my family and I for no good reason. Punishing us for no crime we have made. We have lived in peace and not brought any suspicion to our kind by the humans and here you are, dear friend"Carlisle says tightly.

"Fair words Carlisle. I have to say I am impressed with the army so to speak you have assembled. New faces all around"Aro says.

His bright red eyes linger on the Amazon Coven, the nomads, the Irish Coven and the Egyptian Coven. From reading Aro's thoughts it registers in Edward's mind that Aro wants to know if they have special abilities so he can obtain and add to his guard.

"But here you are Carlisle and all of these fresh faces, here to also kill me and my loved ones"Aro smirks and looks around to his guard.

"No, that is not my meaning Aro. I only want to live in peace with my family and so do they. You only have to touch my hand to see my words are true"Carlisle says raising his hand forward.

"Ehmm.. No I think I need to see if the thoughts are universal our side and only one person can give me that"Aro eyes flicker to Edward.

All eyes follow Aro's trail to Edward's ridged body. Edward takes a step forward and Bella's face frowns with concern with a low cry of pain sounding from her throat. Edward turns his head to her and gives her a nod of reassurance but he can tell does not help. He continues to walk towards an eager guard. Aro's eyes bright with excitement and a smiling Jane behind him. Aro glides forward his hands opened invitingly for Edward's hand. Edward rises his chin arrogantly like it is an honor for Aro to take his hand but Aro is only delighted by his attitude and smiles amusingly. Once Edward's hand is in Aro's both their heads fall forward both in concentration. Aro reading all Edward's thoughts and the thoughts of the others Edward read. Edward reading all of them back. Aro finally raises his head and his eyes focusing on Benjamin, Zafrina and Bella.

"Hmm.. so very interesting. It seems you have found yourself a mate, young Edward, with lovely Bella here"Aro says.

Aro turns to his brothers, Caius and Marcus while Edward makes his way back to his side. Edward takes his place between Carlisle and Bella but closer to Bella. Aro beckons Marcus forward and raises his hand to touch Marcus.

"Wow. Very interesting. How wonderful! Such a strong relationship already" Aro says and he turns to look at Bella and Edward, his eyes flickering between their faces.

"We would be more than happy for you young Bella and young Edward to join us and save yourselves from your dead so you can be together"Aro says.

"I'd. Rather. Not!"Bella says through her teeth in a high bell ringing voice.

"Very well and you you Edward?"Aro asks with his eyebrows raised.

"I think you already know my answer Aro"Edward snorts.

"Very well, and you Benjamin and Zafrina? Your addition to my guard would be most exciting. You too Kate and of course especially you Alice"Aro said.

Silence was his answer.

"Very well then.. Let's begin then shall we?"Aro said.

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated in a few days.. My laptop kept crashing and then my internet stopped working.. ugh such bad luck :L_

_I'm working on the next chapter.. :P_


	7. The Final Battle: Part 1

_Thank you all so much who is reading my story and of course to the ones who are reviewing, it means a lot. :) Keep reviewing, it helps make the story more popular :P_

* * *

**_Chapter Seven_**

Aro's eyes move slightly to his right to the small blonde girl standing behind Marcus to give her silent instructions with just a glance to indicate and order her to use her special abilities on their opponents. Jane gives a slight nod and a evil smirk begins to play on her lips. Her eyes move across her opponents choosing who to begin with and finally rest on Edward quickly before she speaks.

"Pain"Jane says in a strong voice.

Edward falls to the ground sharply gripping the middle section of his body as screaming out in pain. Bella closes her eyes and her shield expands, moving closer to cover Edward's body like a security blanket. The pain leaves Edward's body instantly and he stands up quickly moving towards a smirking Bella. Edward chuckles and puts his hand in hers.

"What an amazing creature you are, huh?"Edward stage-whispers into her ear.

"That's what they say so I've heard"Bella says smugly.

Bella watches Jane's jaw lock as she glares at Edward and she looks very taken back because it is the first time her power has not worked. Bella feels the strikes of pain hitting her shield which are directed straight for Edward but he stands straight, unharmed. Bella laughs loudly and Jane focuses her eyes on Bella, sending a fresh wave of pain directly for her. Jane screams loudly giving the Volturi guard all a fright except Aro, Caius and Marcus. Aro's face is lit up in excitement and Edward knows from reading Aro's thoughts that he knew this would happen but Aro wanted to see Bella use her gift with his own eyes. Jane leans into a crouch and Aro places a restricting hand on her arm.

"Don't be put out young one. They too have gifts on their side, as do we"Aro says excitedly and flickers his eyes to Alec.

Alec smiles and stretches out his arms by his sides, raising them slightly with his palms facing upward. A black smoke like mist appears from his palms multiplying as it moves closer to the other side of the field. Bella expands her shield to cover everyone from the front line, to the sides and to the vampires behind her. Alec's gift begins to develop as wind whistles through the air and black snow moves across the earth along side the black mist that is on the ground also and in the air. Benjamin sees his chance and blows away the wind but does nothing to the mist. Benjamin uses his gift to make an opening in the earth. A loud cracking sound is made as the ground begins to separate into two and the ground shakes beneath their feet. The snow plummets into the cavity but the mist skips across and moves closer. Bella looks around, making sure the shield is covering everyone and pushes the shield out further to make sure the mist does not touch anyone. As the mist moves closer all of the Volturi watch with wide eyes in anticipation. Aro grasps his hands together, his face lit up with glee and excitement.

Alec wears a smug grin on his face as the mist reaches a few feet away from the group. Then the mist hits the shield and prevents any movement to get closer to the targets. The mist then begins to travel upward and sideways searching for a weakness in the shield. The mist shows the mass area of the shield which impresses everyone except Alec, Jane and Caius who are fuming with rage.

"Wow! Isn't this just remarkable! Incredible!"Aro cackles. "Such talent for someone so young. Such a shame, you wouldn't join us lovely Bella. Your addition to our coven would be so entertaining"Aro continues.

No one needed to read minds to translate what he really meant was-with your addition to our coven your gift would make us invincible. Though from Jane and Alec face they both did not like the idea of Bella joining the guard. Aro shot a glance at Alec and the mist began to back into his hands and disappear.

"These have picked their side. Such a waste"Aro sighs. "Very well then"He continues.

"Get ready! It is about to start!" Edward whispers.

Everyone around Edward slowly begin to lean into their crouches ready for the battle. Aro slowly begins to raise his arms into the air signaling the guard around him to start to get into their crouches. When Aro's arms are raised evenly in front of him, he then spreads them wide and the guard are released like dogs running straight to attack. On the other side, the Cullens and the others begin to run in unhuman speed towards the guard.

"Be ready to blind them, Zafrina" Edward shouts.

They all reach together in the center of the field. Zafrina blinds the most experienced vampires of the guard while pairs begin to work together to rip them to shreds. Alec and Jane stand around Aro, Caius and Marcus watching trying to find a approach to attack. Bella keeps her shield tight in her mind covering all the white lights in her head that represent the vampires who are fighting the Volturi. The Volturi guard number begins to decrease rapidly.

The massive zig zag shape opening Benjamin made in the ground is being used to kick,push and throw vampires into the cavity of lava. Edward and Bella work side by side like the other couple, taking on the guard, protecting each other. When Bella runs towards Demetri to attack, he kicks her and she is flung backwards and flies through the air over the large population of fighting vampires. Bella's shield automatically recoils uncovering the ones she was protecting making them vulnerable to Jane and Alec's power. Jane immediately sees her opportunity to use her power and strikes Irina and Tanya. Felix sees his opportunity and rushes towards the pair who are screaming out in agony. He snaps Irina's head off and throws her body and head into the near by fire.

"IRINA!"Kate screams.

Kate rushes towards Felix who is beginning his attack on Tanya. Kate places her palms on his neck shocking him with her gift at maximum power. He shakes and drops to the ground and Tanya snaps his neck, Jane tries to cause them pain but is stopped by Bella who has refocused and protects everyone she needs to.

Demetri grabs Bella's arms while another guard member puts their hands around her neck. Bella struggles to fight back, her head swims and she struggles to work her powers.

"EDWARD!"Bella screams when she hears marble snap when Demetri begins to pull her arms.

"BELLA"Edward screams.

Edward runs as fast as he can, leaping onto Emmett's back and jumping full force in to the air and sliding underneath Garrett's legs to get to Bella when suddenly smoke is all around him..

* * *

_To be continued.._

_Sorry I haven't updated I was trying to figure out how I was going to write this chapter. This is part one.. More to come._

_REVIEW REVIEW x_


	8. The Final Battle: Part 2

_Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story : ) Also to the people who have favourited and followed my story aswell : ) It really does help that people are interested in my story : )_

_Also check out my new story __**A Long Life**__, Chapter One is up. You'll like it, I have some great ideas for it. : )_

_I do not own Twilight and I am in no way credited for this story.._

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_**

Edward's eyes are wide in shock, his body has never been as frozen as it is now as he watches his brother, Jasper, in pieces bring lit up into flames. The world feels like it is at stand still. Jasper threw Bella across the battlefield away from Demetri and the other guard who were about to behead her. Jasper did not have enough time to defeat himself before they surrounded him. Alice feels her heart being ripped out of her chest and burned along with the flames. She lets out a piercing scream of pain along with Esme. Aro's sick laugh echoes the full field and the world comes back to everyone.

Bella concentrates, her eyes squeezed shut, her hands clenched into tight fists while she focuses on rewinding time...

_Jane immediately sees her opportunity to use her power and strikes Irina and Tanya. Felix sees his opportunity and rushes towards the pair who are screaming out in agony. He snaps Irina's head off and throws her body and head into the near by fire._

_"IRINA!"Kate screams._

_Kate rushes towards Felix who is beginning his attack on Tanya. Kate places her palms on his neck shocking him with her gift at maximum power. He shakes and drops to the ground and Tanya snaps his neck, Jane tries to cause them pain but is stopped by Bella who has refocused and protects everyone she needs to._

_Demetri grabs Bella's arms while another guard member puts their hands around her neck. Bella struggles to fight back, her head swims and she struggles to work her powers._

_"EDWARD!"Bella screams when she hears marble snap when Demetri begins to pull her arms._

_"BELLA"Edward screams._

Bella then freezes time. She holds her breath as much as she can using her full mental strength to make sure she does not let time slip and the whole scene get played out and become permanent to reality. The stillness around her shocks her over what is actually happening. Everyone frozen solid around her in fighting positions. She sees Edward frozen in running form coming towards her and Jasper behind Demetri using his strength to pull his head back. Bella quickly looses the hold the other guard member has on her neck and snaps his neck quickly.

She lets out the breath she was holding. Lets the tight hold in her mind go and time rushes back to the point of time she has already seen but changed massively.

Jasper snaps Demetri neck while Bella pulls his arms at the same time. By the time Edward is over to Bella, Demetri is going up in flames and they join together to take on Alec and Jane. Bella smiles smugly at Jane who's face is frightened like the twelve years old she is in the physical sense.

"PAIN! PAIN!"Jane shouts.

"It's not going to work!"Bella sings smugly.

Jane's face is full of panic as she tries to decide what to do, fight or flight? Her arms are drawn out wide and she backs away shuffling towards the trees. She glances over to brother, Alec, who is being stalked by Edward who finally makes a move to pounce on him. It happens so quickly, Edward beheads Alec and his body is then being lit up into flames. Jane watches wide eyed as Bella strikes, she grabs her by the face and places her hands into her mouth then pulls. Jane's head is in two halves and her arms are ripped from he body by Edward then lit into flames.

Aro and Caius decide to get involved and try save themselves. They unwrap their cloaks from themselves and run towards the battle. Marcus stands there with his arms spread wide and an expression on his face, that looks to be relief. Since his wife died he has been unhappy with his life. He wanted to leave the Volturi with his wife who was Aro's sister but Aro stopped them. Marcus did not know but Aro killed his wife. Marcus feels empty with out his mate. Always has a feeling of false contentment in his life that Aro has one of his guard use on him. This is the only way for Marcus, to die.

The Romanian Coven, both run towards Marcus who smiles and just stands there.

"Finally"Marcus whispers.

His arms rip and detach from his shoulders and land to the ground followed by his head. Aro turns to stare when Marcus's body enlightens into flames. His eyes glance to Caius who is surrounded by the Denali Coven. He goes the same way as Jane, first shocked by Kate, his face ripped off followed by his arms and legs.

Both Aro and Bella run towards one another ready to attack. Bella is flung back into the air by a kick from Aro and crashes into Edward. They are both flung to the ground and they stare deeply into one and others eyes. Edward grabs hold of Bella's hand, grabs hold of her jacket and flings her around so her foot meets Aro's head. Edward unleashes Bella and she crouches onto Aro's back with her hands flat against his head. She uses full force of her strength to detach his head. She hears the cracks of his stone body when she works harder to break his neck. Edward with full force kicks the front of Aro's knees so he collapses to the ground followed by a kick to the back that is snapped in half.

Aro's head rolls onto the snow covered earth..

The few members of the guard rush towards their master but they are to late as Benjamin lights his remains into flames.

* * *

_I have to say the battle chapters were hard to write. I think I should have given a week for each part but fuck it. :L Done now :L I say there will be two or three more chapters I'm sure yet :P_

_REVIEW._


	9. Eternity?

_AnnieD134: Thank you so much for your review. I'm chuffed about your comment :) I was hoping that the battle scene was like the movie with my own twist. Believe me it was really hard to write :P I had to think it over in my mind first, it took a good while. I probably could of done it better but I wanted to get this story out there and get more reviews you know :P Thank you for reading :)_

_Midnight Angels Say GoodNight: Thank you for your review. I'm so glad you liked the chapter. Believe me I didn't think I would be able either. No wonder Stephanie Meyer didn't write it in the book. LOL. Keep reading and reviewing :)_

_Amber0522: Yaay :P I couldn't kill off the Cullens in my story. In the movie it was heart-breaking :L Thanks for the review._

_Thank you to everyone else you reviewed. I'm glad your all loving my story :D_

* * *

**_Chapter Nine_**

It did not take long for the rest of the guard to be destroyed, Emmett took them on along side Garrett and Jasper while he hooted with laughter and a wide grin across his face. All the bodies parts were piled up and lit up in flames. There was so much blue smoke in the sky produced from the burning of the vampires. Everyone could taste it on the tip of their tongues every time they would inhale.

All the vampires stood around watching the flames go up into smoke. Nobody cheered or applauded because they lost one of their own. Irina. Everyone could hear Tanya, Kate and Carmen crying across the field clutching each other tightly. Garrett held Kate and Tanya tight to his chest while Eleazar held Carmen. Jasper could sense the emotions around him that everyone was feeling. Pity. Sadness. Guilt. All of the emotions were very strong, he tried to ease them but he could not remove them and replace them with happiness or joy because it was the wrong thing to do in the situation.

Soon enough the large population of vampires began to decline because what they came to do was over. Members of each coven wanted to return home and wanted to spread the news of the Volturi's defeat. They all said their goodbyes and ran across the field into the surrounding forest leaving no footprints in the snow. The Cullen's, the Denali's and the nomads Garrett and Bella were the only ones left.

"Shall we go back to the house, everyone?"Carlisle said nervously.

While everyone nodded and ran back through the trees towards the Cullen house, Edward noticed ashamed face Bella, her head down and her body frozen still angled away from them. She was staring down at the ground with a pout on her lips and a deep frown on her face. Edward took a step towards her.

"Edward, Bella? Aren't you coming?"Alice called out on the border of the forest.

"Yes Alice! In a few minutes"Edward said rolling his eyes.

He waited until Alice was gone out of sight and was unable to hear her thoughts before moving closer to Bella. Edward placed his hands on Bella's arms from behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. He felt her body sag and come out of its ridged form when he touched her.

"I feel so bad, I could of stopped Irina from getting killed. I had the gift and all to do it for god's sake but I didn't have enough time to do anything since I was so far away. Ugh. I'm so limited when I use it, only five seconds for heaven's sake"Bella said sighing loudly.

"Bella it's not your fault. Don't ever think that. You can't do everything, Bella. On top of fighting, you were shielding everyone. There could of been a worse conclusion than this, without you, we would all be dead"Edward says gently.

"Ugh, I still feel so horrible, Edward"Bella says.

"Don't be. Everything will be okay now, especially since I have you around"Edward says with a smile.

Bella turns around in Edward's arms and buries her face into his chest. Bella wraps her arms around his waist and Edwards rubs her back gently. Bella and Edward decide to go hunting before returning to the house, they know the vibe in the house must be full of sadness and grief and they want to the their best to avoid it. Edward could sense that Bella didn't want to go back either because she felt guilty and probably did not want to look them in the eye.

Edward pulls Bella tightly against his chest and puts his hand under her chin pulling her face up to his. His breathing begins to quicken when he stares down at her lips. He hears her gasp lightly against his lips and sees her lips part. Before he knows it, their lips are fused together and moving roughly together. Edward feels his body come to life, he wonders if it is possible for his frozen body to become warm like it feels for him now.

He backs her up against the tree and his lips move down over her neck. Bella's eyes shut and her head drops to one side. She bites her bottom lip and tries to control her rapid breathing but is unsuccessful. Her hands dig into his shoulders and Edward lifts her off the ground wrapping her legs, like before, around his waist.

Both of them feel the hunger that burns between them. When their lips reconnect, Bella hears the tear of fabric and realizes that she has ripped the back of Edward's shirt, half way down his back. Their breathing speeds up even faster until Edward pulls back with a pained expression on his face.

"What? What is it? Edward?"Bella asks flustered.

"I-I am-m.."Edward stutters while biting his lip.

Edward lets go of Bella's legs and her feet fall and tip to the ground. Edward paces back and forth while Bella leans against the tree watching him.

"It's just it felt like, we were going to go further, you know?"Edward says.

"Not that I don't want to! Believe me I want to! Really, I do!"Edward says when catching Bella's sour-like expression.

"Right... and that's a bad thing?"Bella questions raising her eyebrows.

"No, well, it's just.. I rather do it the right way.."Edward eventually says while pacing glancing back to and forth at Bella.

"Edward, I don't understand. What do you mean, the right way?"Bella asks.

Edward walks towards Bella and takes her hand in his. She sees Edward take a deep breath and is surprised to see that Edward has a nervous expression on his face.

"I mean, the way it was in our decade"Edward starts.

Bella realizes what Edward means by the proper way. In their time, people would marry young and would barely be seen in public as a couple unless the man had permission from the girl's father. If a woman were to have sex before marriage, she would be frowned upon and made an outcast. It was after they would marry..

Realization pools over Bella and her eyes widen as she watches Edward go down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, the first moment I saw you, I feel madly and deeply in love with you. Your the only woman I want to spend the rest of eternity with. Marry me Bella?"Edward says.


End file.
